


How Tony and Bucky Became Friends

by GoringWriting



Series: Tony Stark's Poly Protectors [7]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Civil War Team Iron Man, Other, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Bucky shows up for his regularly scheduled arm update day but Tony isn't there. What could have caused him to forget?





	How Tony and Bucky Became Friends

Bucky leaves Avengers compound at six AM every Saturday morning. He knows that if Steve knew where he was going he'd insist on going with him. But, this isn't something Steve has a say in. Yes he's Bucky's best friend but Bucky decides who touches and works on his body.

He's just lucky that Stark is willing to take a look at his arm now that he's in New York. The trip back and forth to Wakanda is exceeding long even with the advanced ship.

Besides Shuri should be able to go back to improving her own personal tech and her country’s tech. Not worrying about a semi-stable hundred year old man.

He arrives at the tower at precisely twelve. Tony is usually waiting in the lobby. But this time he's not there. 

“Ummm Ms. Barton? Did Tony not want me to come over today?” Bucky asks the woman quietly. He'd never been this shy with people but he feels he needs to do everything possible to ease people's fears of him.

“I'm not sure. Today is a little weird because of the charity event. Why don't you head up to the penthouse. He's added you to the list of people allowed access,” she says with a smile.

“Thank you ma'am... but I don't think he'd want me just bursting in there,” Bucky says softly.

“There you are, perfect timing. Tell Mr. Barnes that it's okay for him to go up to the penthouse,” she says as on of the kids walks in.

“Oh sure. Dad doesn't mind,” the one known as Peter says and practically drags Bucky towards the elevator. 

“How are you so damn strong?” Bucky asks.

“I... I… work out a lot,” he says.

“Kid, I know you're the web guy from the airport. You're secret is safe with me. Unlike Stevie I know what secrets to keep and which to tell,” Bucky says.

“Oh...okay... well I swing from those webs. So, I have to be strong enough to support my body weight besides spiders are several times stronger than they look. So are their web,” the kid says and they exit into the penthouse to find Stephen, Quill, Loki, Bruce, and Rhodey standing around in extremely nice suits that make Bucky feel self conscious in his hoodie and jeans. 

He finally notices Tony draped dramatically over the loveseat sighing. He too is wearing a suit that looks like it costs more than Bucky's whole closet but Bucky doesn't mind too much. That suit put put money in the pockets and food in the bellies of all the people involved in making it. Besides he knows that Tony checks out every company he buys from. So, no dirty labor practices today. So, who is Bucky to judge?

“Darling, you look stunning. Everyone at the party will be envious,” Loki says.

“You're my husband! You have to say that! I look old!” He hears Tony groan.

“What about me? I'm under no obligation to you and I think you look better than all your husbands combined,” Bucky decides to say. It's definitely not a lie. Tony looks amazing and if Bucky can make him feel better after everything Tony's done for him than so be it.

“Oh shit. Thanks for the compliment. I'm sorry I forgot that we were supposed to work on your arm today. I should have called,” Tony says shooting upright.

“It's fine. The upgrade you did last time will hold up for... probably longer than I'll be alive,” Bucky says with a shrug.

“Still, I know you walk all the way here because of the lack of funding for gas money,” Tony says but Bucky holds up his hand.

“I'm not Stevie. I'm not going to make you discuss Avenger things,” Bucky says and Tony smiles.

“Thanks. I can see why Rogers likes you,” Tony says.

“So, what's with the monkey suits?” Bucky asks.

“There's a fundraising event for the Maria Stark Foundation. Also a meet and greet for some of the heroes around New York to hear and talk to their people. We can't improve of we don't know where we suck,” Tony says.

“Stevie mentioned something about that. He said it was just some stupid accords thing,” Bucky says.

“Of course he did. Do you want to come? It’ll look better in the press if at least some of you are there. Hope is dragging Scott and Laura is bringing Clint. They're finally coming around,” Tony says.

“Yeah. They had the most to lose out of the people on Stevie’s side. I think they're finally realizing that he was wrong. I'd like to show my support but I don't have a fancy suit and I don't think it would be appropriate for me to go to a Maria Stark Foundation event, for obvious reasons,” Bucky says.

“I'm her son. If I want you there no one has any right to send you away. Besides, I never told the public about it,” Tony says.

“And as for the suit I can always alter one of Quill’s magically,” Loki says.

“You really don't mind me being there?” Bucky asks.

“No. I'd prefer you there. Maybe by showing that your team is willing to work with the people we can get you guys some funding,” Tony says.

“Natasha was talking about going to some guy named Justin Hammer, but he's currently a felon so Stevie said no. Which is weird because we're technically nearly felons. He was thinking of going to Apple or Sony,” Bucky says.

“Big companies like Apple won't touch your team with a ten foot pole. You guys wouldn't do good things for their reputations. Hammer would probably fund you from prison. The only problem is the you really would turn into a privately owned army. Hammer would use you for his own plans,” Tony says.

“That's what I thought,” Bucky says as Quill and Loki head into the elevator. Bucky assumes it's to get him a suit.

“Is Peter going to be okay sacrificing his suit?” Bucky asks.

“Are you kidding? He hates those things. He'll take any excuse to get rid of one. He only has them because I have so many formal events I have to go to,” Tony says.

“As long as you're sure. Will Loki be able to change it back?” 

“The spell is simple to reverse,” Stephen says.

“But why would he do that? You'll need a stand in until you can get one of your own,” Tony says.

“I don't see Stevie taking us to too many events and I'll probably never be able to afford an actual decent suit. I took Loki's advice and looked for a job. No one will hire me because of my past,” Bucky says.

“I have two job positions. Stress tester and security guard. Which do you want?” Tony asks.

“Mr. Stark. I can't do that. You're already helping me with my arm. I can't take your money too,” Bucky says and the unlike Stevie goes without being said.

“You wouldn't be taking my money. You'd be getting money in exchange for a day’s work. All fair and square. And gah! Don't call me Mr. Stark. It's either Dr. Stark, Tony, or hot stuff,” Tony says and Bucky snorts.

“And there we go! There's some of that Bucky Barnes personality cracking through!” Tony says grinning like a maniac. 

“What would I have to do as a stress tester?” 

“See how much wear and tear my tech can take. How hard a Starkphone can be squeezed. How much is too much force for the touchscreens. Just act like your everyday accident prone infomercial actor,” Tony says and Bucky shakes his hand. 

“Thank you Tony. I appreciate all you're doing. I'll see if I can get Stevie to lay off of you. Even if I have to lie and say I'm scared of an angry you,” Bucky says as he's handed a suit and shoved out to change. 

When he comes back in Tony checks him out. “Glinda see what you can do about his hair? I want him looking perfect. Gotta make him look hotter than Rogers,” Tony says.

“How hard is it to be hotter than a Capsickle?” Bucky says remembering the nickname from some stories he'd heard from Natasha. 

“There we go. Feeling a little more comfortable with us?” Tony asks as Stephen attacks Bucky's hair. 

“Yes. I try to be very quiet and calm so I don't scare people,” Bucky says.

“Don't. Own you. Acting meek and mild will only make you a target. The media and the public are vultures. If you look scared they'll spin it to their narrative. They'll still do it when you act confident but at least you get to feel good before they pick your actions apart,” Tony says.

“You've had to learn that a lot haven't you?”

“Howard drilled it into my head the minute I could walk. Wouldn't want his legacy to act like he was about to piss his pants,” Tony says.

“Dick.” 

“Amen.”

“Should I put some gray in his hair so he matches us?” Stephen asks Tony.

“Don't you fuckin’ dare,” Bucky says before he can stop himself but he's pretty sure there was no aggression in his voice.

Bruce bursts out laughing and Rhodey has to help him stay standing.

“I'm sorry. But you keep expecting us to freak out on you if you say so much as a boo sassily. We live and are married to Tony, Loki, and Stephen. They are the undisputed King's of snark, sass, and sarcasm,” Bruce says.

“Ah yes. I could have been King of Asgard but King of sarcasm is much better,” Loki says then smiles and winks at Bucky.

“Yes, and I feel much prouder to be the Snark Supreme instead of the boring old Sorcerer Supreme,” Stephen says.

“What does that make Tony?” Rhodey asks.

“I'm Iron Man, duh,” Tony says.

“See?” Bruce says and Bucky smiles. 

“And we're done...Loki do you have any of that stuff you use for the dark marks under your eyes?” Stephen asks and Loki passes it over. 

“Go to the mirror and rub this under your eyes. Loki's going to make you a dreamless sleep potion. You look like you need it,” Stephen says and Bucky does as he's told and gapes at his reflection.

He looks so much younger. His skin has a healthy glow to it and his lips are quirking up into a smile. He doesn't even know when the last time he laughed is.

“I'm also going to make a potion to help ease your mind and keep the witch out,” Loki says.

“That's okay. I don't think that that is a possibility. I mean yeah she can but Stevie promised she wouldn't,” Bucky says.

“But this can give you the ease of mind knowing she can't,” Loki says before going into the kitchen area.

“No using my good pots for potions!” Tony calls after him.

“Is it always this crazy?” Loki asks.

“Yes. Oh! I nearly forgot, I have a pair of shoes you can use. Just to complete the look,” Rhodey says and hands him the shows and Bucky puts them on.

“Perfect. The ladies will swoon,” Stephen says.

“Not so interested in making dames swoon. I’m not sure what I'm interested in anymore. I woke up in a century I have no clue how to live in it's very confusing,” Bucky says.

“Quill and I understand. He left Midgard in the eighties perhaps and I come from another world. It's an adjustment,” Loki says from the kitchen.

“How did you guys do it?” Bucky asks.

“Well we took history classes at the community college. It helped quickly fill in the gaps. Then we started focusing on the aspects of life we were most interested in. For Quill it was music, movies and television. For me I studied nature. Them we switched I taught him what I learned and he did the same,” Loki says.

“Bruce helped explain how society changed for me and how if differed from Assholegard society for Loki. If you like we could help you. Every Monday we binge watch the history channel them have Friday compare it to what she finds. It's fun and relaxing. Thor sometimes joins,” Quill says.

“I'd like that. I have a silly question. Why do they call you by your last name?” 

“Oh because when the others call out hey sexy we all turn and when they yell Peter our son comes skidding in,” Quill says.

“Alright gentlemen time to skedaddle,” Tony says and Loki hands Bucky a couple of jars and they get in Tony's limo.

“Tony where are we going. This isn't the right way,” Rhodey says.

“I have to take care of something,” Tony says and they pull into a parking lot and get out. 

A familiar man with familiar bodyguards are standing there.

“Hey King Kitty!” Tony says skipping over to him. T’Challa just smiles.

“Tony, that is not how you greet royalty,” Stephen says pinching the bridge of his nose.

“And how would you know? I'm royalty and you forced me to fall through a time loop for thirty minutes,” Loki says.

“You were disgraced at the time,” Stephen says smugly.

“Hello Dr. Stark-...”

“Please don't go through all our last names. We only do it in formal talks… And when we want to irritate people,” Tony says.

“Good evening everyone. Dr. Stark, your message said to meet you here but not why,” T’Challa says.

“I wanted to give something back to you,” Tony says passing him a briefcase that contains the Captain America shield.

“That and underneath it is all the vibranium that Howard bought. He knew it was stolen but didn't care. So, I'm returning it to it's rightful owners. I also included the money value of the vibranium used in Vision, since I'm not going to pull him apart. Which can be donated to the charity of your choice, the country of Wakanda as a whole, or in SI tech. I figure Shuri could use a good laugh,” Tony says.

“Thank you Dr...Tony. This means a great deal to me and my country,” T’Challa says.

“I'm just trying to take responsibility for the things I've done,” Tony says.

“Howard did these things. You are simply being a noble man and undoing them,” T’Challa says.

“Oh, I also sent a list of people that were way to interested in vibranium. You might want to keep an eye out. Anyway I'll see you at the meet and greet and charity night,” Tony says going back into the limo and the others follow him in.

“That was indeed an honorable thing to do,” Loki says.

“Thanks Elphaba. Let's just get to the dining hall,” Tony says.

“I meant to ask what kind of event is this? People keep referring to it differently,” Bucky says.

“Dinner, dancing, talking. Lots of boring stuff that needs to be done to help people. There will also be accord signees there to meet the people they are agreeing to listen to,” Tony says.

“Sounds like when Stevie had to sell war bonds,” Bucky says.

“It is, only involving lots more money. If Rogers had decided to come he might have find someone to fund you guys,” Tony says and Bucky rolls his eyes. Of course Stevie's stubborness would mess this up.

“You ready? You can stay with Bruce if you like. It'll be calm by him,” Tony says and they head inside.

Bucky actually enjoys himself. There are plenty of people there who don't care about him being the Winter Soldier. They just want to know embarrassing stories about Steve. It's actually a lot of fun. 

Bucky secretly suspects that Tony is blocking access to him to anyone that might ask questions he's not ready to answer. But he's okay with that. Especially because the others are helping him so Tony isn't overworking himself.

Bucky's favorite part is the kids. There's a children's area with a small reading nook that Bruce immediately settles in to and ends up reading stories to the kids. They're all so cute and remind Bucky of a time when he didn't have to worry about Steve breaking the law and becoming an international fugitive.

The kids don't notice him when he sits with them except for one little girl who insists that he braid her hair. 

Who is he to say no?

Bucky has his picture taken with a bunch of people. So do all of the heroes. He talks about his team to anyone who's willing to listen and he gets a few maybes in response. It's better than what they started with at least.

He also learns a little more about the accords and even gets a copy of them to read over fully. He knows not everyone on the team signed them, himself included, and he figures he should read what caused him to have to live in Wakanda for two years.

The drive back to the tower is full of silence but it's not in the least bit awkward. Bucky dozes lightly on the seat and when they get to the Tower Stephen opens a portal and sends him through with his potions, his papers, a cellphone that can call Stephen for a portal to the Tower, and a promise from Tony to give him him any drawings those kids made.

Bucky goes to sleep feeling calmer than he has in a while. 

Until he reads the accords.

The next morning Steve it's eating alone at the kitchen table when Bucky walks in with a bundle of papers clenched in his hand.

“Hey Buck. You're up late. Have the nightmares stopped?” Steve asks and Bucky nods.

“Read this and sign 'em you dumbass punk,” Bucky says nearly slapping Steve with the papers as he slams the accords onto the table in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on Tumblr


End file.
